


Tea and Coffee

by Assets135



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assets135/pseuds/Assets135
Summary: He drinks Tea, she prefers Coffee. He writes books, she catches criminals. It is not a match anticipated but one that will last. One-shots through the life and relationship of Tina and Newt. Mature content begins in Ch. 3.





	1. Chapter 1

The letter was waiting for her after a very long and trying day at work. After saying hello to Mrs. Espisito and letting herself into the small apartment, she found a note on the table from Queenie.  
Teenie-  
Out with Jacob, don’t wait up!  
Love, Q

Shaking her head at her sister’s prose, she picked up the note to throw it in the trash. Beneath it was the thick parchment envelop with international postage on its front. She smiled to herself, knowing immediately who the letter was from. Ever since Newt had returned to England, they had kept up a fairly regular correspondence. The letters consisted mostly of superficial news and discussions about Queenie and Jacob’s budding relationship. He also kept her updated on the trials of his attempts to return Pickett to the tree with his fellow bowtruckles… it was not going well.  
Beneath the pleasantries and bowtruckle updates, Tina searched for any evidence that Newt thought of this friendship as anything more. For her part, she had not been able to rid her thoughts of his sparkling green eyes and wild auburn hair since he left, nearly a year prior. Mere days in the presence of the odd British wizard had left an impact on her she was not completely comfortable with. Queenie had noticed it in her thoughts and loved to tease her about this “crush”. Tina had never had much time nor care for boys and relationships so this development was highly unprecedented and she wasn’t totally sure how to proceed. Queenie found it hilarious and gave her no mercy.  
Turning her thoughts back to the weighty letter in her hands, she quickly broke the seal while walking over to settle into the couch. When she unfolded the letter, she recognized his messy, sloping handwriting and smiled as she began to read.  
Tina,  
I hope this letter finds you in good health. I apologize for the lack of writing recently, things have been very busy getting my book through the editing and publishing process. I never knew how frustrating a book about magical beasts could be. The good news is: it is finally getting published and is going to print in January. With my time freed up without the book to work on, I find myself growing restless and in need of a trip. I would very much like to return to New York and see more of the sights with less escaped beasts and dark wizards (though my last trip and all of its trials did lead me to an arrest and a very good new friend in that very Auror who arrested me). I have booked passage on a steamship set to arrive November 15th, midday. If you have time to meet me at the dock, I would love to see you. If not I understand, I am planning to stay with Jacob and will likely see you soon thanks to the close relationship he has formed with your sister (you should see the letters from him: nothing but Queenie, Queenie, Queenie). I look forward to seeing you again and spending more time together… Thought I hope you do not find reason to arrest me this time around. Extend my greetings to Queenie, I am looking forward to seeing her again and feeling the twinge in my brain as she searches my thoughts.  
See you soon,  
Newt  
P.S. I am bringing you a gift. I hope you like it. 

Tina smiled wide as she finished the page. Not only was Newt coming back to New York, he was bringing her a gift! She wondered if this was finally a sign that he did care for her as more than just a pen pal. She looked back over his words again, noting his quip about when she arrested him all those months ago. She never would have thought that she would end up with a crush on someone she had once arrested. But there was just something about Newt; with his awkward smiles and downcast eyes and love of all creatures. He was unlike anyone she had ever met and she felt that he was one of the better people she had been able to get to know.  
She laid the letter on the table and checked the calendar. Newt would be arriving in just two short days. Her earlier exhaustion forgotten in the haze of her excitement, she set about tidying up the small apartment. She and Queenie were not particularly messy but she needed some way to expel her sudden energy. As she folded a bit of laundry, she decided she would take a page from her sisters book and stop to buy a new dress on the way home from work tomorrow. She was uncharacteristically concerned about her appearance when she met Newt at the dock. She shook her head at her own silliness. She had never been like this; this was Queenie’s territory. She did not understand what had caused her to become so attached to the British wizard but she was intrigued to see where it would go. After all, the likelihood of him liking her back as more than a friend were slim and she likely would move past this little fixation quickly. But, the small chance that there was more depth to his feelings had her humming a little tune while she finished the laundry.  
She was nearly finished with the dusting when Queenie waltzed into the apartment. Before she could even speak, she felt the twinge in her mind and Queenie burst out.  
“ Oh Teenie, this is so exciting! He will be here in no time! A new dress? Wow you really do like him. Jacob told me he is staying with him but we must have them over for dinner, I can fix streudal…”  
Tina rolled her eyes at Queenie’s rambling. She was certainly the bubbly sister. Once she had completed her discussion of the menu, Tina finally answered her sister.  
“Yes I am excited to see him again but I will not get my hopes up. I am just going to see how it goes once he arrives.”  
Queenie smiled, seeing beyond her simple words and knowing she was much more excited than she let on. Queenie did let the subject go in favor of giving Tina a recap of her night with Jacob. They had dinner, went to a movie and took a stroll through central park. Typical No-Maj date activities and Queenie was loving every minute. Despite the problems they faced in light of their relationship, Tina could not help but be happy for her sister as the sweet baker made her happier than any man before had managed. Jacob had remembered Queenie the moment she walked into his bakery a few months prior. It seemed Swooping Evil venom only erased bad memories. Tina would support her sister and Jacob despite the silly, antiquated laws.  
Both girls soon retired to bed and as Tina brushed her short hair, she thought again of the letter and the impending reunion with the man she couldn’t stop thinking about. Feelings or no feelings, she was looking forward to seeing those soft green eyes, out of control hair and that blue coat. Maybe, just maybe it was the beginning of something more.

He was as anxious as he had ever been as the steamship entered New York Harbor. He hoped his letter had reached Tina in time and she would have the time to meet him at the dock. He knew it was selfish but he couldn’t help his almost primal need to see her as soon as possible. She had captured his thoughts ever since he had left New York previously. He was confused by his fixation. She was nothing like Leta and she was nothing he had ever dealt with before. He smiled as he finally thought that maybe that was what appealed to him about the dark haired American witch. The words of Queenie ran through his mind again, “you need a giver.” Maybe Tina was the Giver he needed.  
As he finally descended the gangplank, newly reinforced case in one hand and a small brown package in the other, his nerves began to get the best of him. Customs went as smooth as the previous visit thanks to that nifty little button on his enchanted case. As he exited from customs, he glanced around the small area where families were reconnecting, a woman embraced her newly returned sweetheart and a grandmother held tight to her toddling grandchild. As he searched for a familiar brown bob and grey coat, his feet shuffled nervously. He finally spotted her, standing off to the side eating a hot dog. He made his way to her, a small smile playing on his face in light of the irony. As he came to stand in front of her, she finally diverted her attention from the food and looked up at him, eyes wide and a dot of mustard on her cheek.  
“H-hello Miss Goldstein. You look well,” he started awkwardly.  
“ Mr. Scamander! So good to see you again, I hope your trip was pleasant,” she gushed, rather excitedly. He smiled again and diverted his eyes to look at her sensible shoes.  
“It was fine. My friends are a little restless though”, he said gesturing to his case. She laughed at this and he noticed the mustard again. He reached out with one finger and brushed the dot off her soft cheek. She started but did not pull back. She simply looked into his eyes and allowed him to continue.  
“Some things never change with you”, he laughed as he drew his hand back. She smiled and nodded.  
“ I should stop eating hot dogs in your presence I suppose.”  
Newt chuckled and once again diverted his eyes. His emotions were going haywire. He was so pleased to be back with her and he wasn’t sure if that scared him or made him happy. As she turned to lead him away from the docks, he noticed she was wearing a stylish dark blue dress; which was slightly out of character for her from what he had previously observed. She still wore her sensible shoes and grey coat and her hair had not changed. He still found her as beautiful as before. He mused that maybe she had dressed up for him but quickly dismissed the thought as ridiculous. Someone as grounded and sensible as Porpentina Goldstein would not dress up for the likes of him. On the other hand, he had spent a good while in front of the small steamer mirror trying to comb his wild hair into submission and making sure his bowtie was straight for once.  
He followed her slim form through the New York streets and soon found himself back in front of their brownstone apartment building. Alarmed, he asked Tina,  
“What about your land lady? I can go straight to Jacobs.” Tina dismissed him with a shake of her head.  
“Queenie is making dinner here tonight for all 4 of us. Mrs. Esposito is usually gone during the day.” Tina opened the door and he hastened behind her as quietly as he could. When they entered the small apartment, he took note of the cookies cooling on the table and yet there was no sign of Queenie anywhere. Tina turned around and caught his gaze.  
“I did some baking this morning. I hope you like chocolate chip.”  
Newt was surprised that Tina, miss tough auror, also baked chocolate chip cookies. He smiled as she handed him a cookie. It was excellent and he told her so. Her cheeks seemed to color a little bit red upon his statement and he hoped he had not embarrassed her in any way. After finishing his cookie, he remembered the package he was holding.  
“I brought you something”, he stated nervously. Tina came forward and took the package from his hands. As she pulled back the simple paper, she revealed a bright crimson leather bound book. She turned it over to read the gold script title, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. Her face lit up as she held the small book. She tentatively opened the cover to reveal the short dedication he had written.  
To my friends and family who have helped me get to this point, thank you.  
I dedicate this book to the person who gave me the idea for the title- thank you. 

When she brought her eyes back up to meet his, they were wide. She closed the book again to reread the cover, reaffirming what she must have been thinking. He smiled nervously again and shuffled his feet. He had been anticipating this moment for so long and now he simply did not know what to do. She smiled up at him before saying simply,  
“You’re welcome.”  
He chuckled at her bluntness and looked back down at his shoes once more. Without warning, two small arms wrapped around his neck and he was engulfed in the sweet smell of Tina. He did not know how to respond to the affection at first but decided to return the hug tentatively. When she finally pulled back, her face was quite red and he was back to examining his shoes while trying to hide his smile.  
Tina looked back down at the red book and back up at the sweet British wizard in front of her and smiled.  
“I am glad you’re back Newt.”  
He smiled and looked up to meet her kind brown eyes.  
“Me too, Tina. It is good to be back."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Newt had reappeared within her life, Tina wondered just how she had gotten by without his warm presence for all those months. His patience, quietness, gentleness and intelligence was a welcome addition to her rather chaotic life. She realized quickly that when she was will Newt, she smiled more and laughed more than she had in years. Queenie had taken to teasing her mercilessly about it.   
Together the four had spent many a pleasant evening together in the Goldstein apartment. Queenie and Jacob would cook, Tina and Newt would do dishes. They fell into a habit of playing cards late into the night before the boys would finally, begrudged, leave again. Tina loved to watch her sister laugh and smile in the presence of the sweet No-Maj man; Queenie had dated many men over the years but no one had made her quite so happy nor treated her as well as Jacob Kowalski did. No matter the laws, Tina did not see the relationship ending any time soon.   
As for herself and Newt, they seemed to have perfected a little dance around each other; they would be close but never hardly touching, they gravitated towards each other whenever they were in the same room, yet something always seemed to be holding them back from acting on the feelings they were seemingly both having. Around the end of the first week Newt had been in New York, Queenie finally broached the subject with her.   
“Are you and Newt ever going to stop tiptoeing around each other?” she asked bluntly. Tina dropped the newspaper she had been perusing. She looked sharply at her sister,   
“It is none of your business. Not everyone insists on being all over each other you know,” she shot back. While she may have seemed prickly about the subject, deep down she was wondering the same thing. She liked Newt. A lot. More than any other man in her life (not that she had ever given men much thought). She thought he liked her back but with his shyness and shifting eyes, it was very hard to read his emotions sometimes.   
“He definitely does. You should hear the things he thinks every time you enter a room. He is just too darn shy and nervous to do anything about it,” came the unasked for response to her thoughts from her golden haired sister. Tina sighed; she had a feeling that might be the case. The question was: was she bold enough to make the first move?

This evening was the first where they would be alone. Queenie and Jacob had gone off to see a muggle movie and Tina had to work late so he chose to stay back and get dinner with her when she was off. He met her by the doors of the impressive MACUSA building, shifting nervously from foot to foot and smiling wide. Tina looked simply exhausted as she made her way down the stairs and to his side. She gave him a shy smile back and quietly asked,  
“Do you want to stop and get dinner?” Newt nodded, as words seemed to have decided to fail him in this instance. Something about the close presence of the dark haired witch seemed to calm him, excite him and make him dreadfully nervous all at the same time. He followed her lead down the sidewalk, taking a moment to observe her. He noted that her feet seemed to drag a little heavier than usual and her normally bright eyes looked dull with exhaustion. Her silence spoke loudly and he decided to keep quiet as well, assuming she needed some quiet time. He knew that the day had taken its toll on her and he wanted nothing more than to cheer her up a bit. She finally stopped at a muggle diner and he followed her into the brightly lit space that smelled of rich coffee. Tina quickly ordered them two hamburgers and fries to go and he piped up and requested a milkshake too. Tina gave him an odd look.   
“You know it is January right?” Newt just smiled and handed over some muggle American money to the waitress. Tina smiled up at home and whispered a soft thank you. Food in hand, they finished the short walk back to the Goldstein apartment and snuck quietly up the stairs, unnoticed by the landlady. As they settled down at the table, Newt finally worked up the nerve to strike up some conversation.   
“You seem like you had a long day,” he started tentatively. Tina nodded and popped a few fries in her mouth.   
“4 arrests and a mountain of paperwork. And I did not sleep well last night,” she answered and flicked her eyes up to meet his. For once, he steadily held her gaze. She took another big bite of her burger and chewed pensively.  
“Its days like today that I question why I ever became an Auror”, she stated simply and ran her small hand through her short hair. Newt was surprised at this, he knew Tina loved her job, hard days aside. He tried to summon the words to make her feel better as he finished off his burger.   
“You can question it all you like but MACUSA is lucky to have you on their Auror staff. You are an excellent Auror,” he gushed out, more quickly than usual conversation. Tina blushed at his compliment and looked away briefly. As she brought her eyes back to meet his, they were a little brighter.   
“Thanks Newt. I really needed to hear that tonight.”   
Though she seemed to be in better spirts, Newt was not done quite yet. He collected their empty food wrappers and brought back the milkshake with 2 straws. The chocolate treat was still cool and looked delightful. He set it down in front of Tina and said quietly,   
“Chocolate always makes me feel better.” She smiled up at him and started in on the milkshake. She soon pushed it across to him and let him have some of the treat as well. The night proceeded well after that, milkshake and light conversation punctuated by laughs. They eventually moved to the small settee and sat a touch closer than normal. The night seemed to pass rather quickly and suddenly they realized that Queenie and Jacob would be arriving home soon. Newt began to move away from Tina, not wanting to be caught too close to her for proprieties sake. Tina stopped him with a soft hand on his arm. She moved even closer to him than before and slid her hand down his arm until she was lightly grasping his hand. Unconsciously their fingers intertwined and Tina gave a sigh of contentment before laying her dark head down on his shoulder. Newt looked down at her in bewilderment; he wasn’t sure what he had done to make this beautiful witch want to snuggle up beside him but he was no going to question his good fortune. His thumb softly stroked the back of her hand and he could almost feel the stress dissipating and Tina grew sleepier beside him.   
By the time Queenie and Jacob came through the door, Tina had nearly fallen asleep on Newts shoulder and though it was completely asleep, Newt refused to move the engaged arm lest he disturb her. Queenie could not help the wide smile that lit up her face when she saw the scene on the settee or when she started hearing the thoughts of the couple. Tina’s mind was full of contentment and how comfy Newt was to cuddle with. Newt’s mind was fighting between the nerves of being so close to a woman and pure elation that she had chosen him as her pillow. Tina disentangled herself and immediately felt the loss of warmth and comfort. As Newt prepared to leave for the night, Tina came over and smiled a sleepy smile at him.   
“Thanks for cheering me up tonight. I am glad you were here,” she said simply and reached out to squeeze his hand once more.   
“Anytime Miss Goldstein.”  
“Tina. Call me Tina.” She said before heading off toward her bedroom. Newt apparated back to the bakery with Jacob but his mind was still in the Goldstein apartment, wishing he were still curled up on the settee with the American witch he seemed to be becoming rather obsessed with.   
Back in the Goldstein apartment, Tina had settled into bed but could not help but wish there was a British wizard holding her as she fell asleep. 

Tina was finally getting more comfortable with spending time down in his case. She did find it to be a magical place and could scarcely believe that Newt had made this all by himself. But then, Newt would do almost anything for his creatures.   
Tonight he had tasked her with feeding the bowtruckles. They were still a bit wary of her but they were happy enough to accept their dinner and go on about. Task complete, she went searching for the auburn haired wizard. She found him by the mooncalves, watching as they played and romped around their section happily. The look of pure delight on his handsome face struck something deep in Tina. She realized that her attraction to Newt was much more than just for companionship. She burned for him. The auburn waves that would never lay just right, the soft green eyes that rarely met hers but when they did were so soft and warm, his strong shoulders which also were quite comfortable when used as pillows and his hands; his gentle hands that tamed wild beasts, nursed baby animals and sent a spark through her whenever they touched. She broke from her reverie when she heard the sound of the mooncalves calling. She turned again to look at Newt and this time caught his soft eyes upon her. His ears began to turn pink as he realized he had been caught staring.   
Tina could not help herself anymore- it was time to act without thinking. She moved forward with purpose and placed one hand on Newts strong shoulder. Before he could move away or say anything, she leaned forward to kissed his full lips. He started and did not respond for a moment and Tina started to regret her moment of action. Then, suddenly Newt sprang to action. His lips began to move over hers softly and slowly and a hand came up to cradle the back of her neck. She leaned in, coming flush against his strong body and opened her mouth when she felt his tongue softly brush along her lips. The moments seemed to stand still as they stood, entangled and completely caught up in each other. When breath ran out, the unwillingly broke apart and just looked at each other. In his eyes, Tina saw her own feelings revealed: hope, excitement and nervousness.   
As they shuffled back apart and resumed the evening feeding, Tina knew that kiss would not be leaving her thoughts anytime soon. From the shy smiles Newt kept throwing her way, she had a feeling he was thinking the same. As the last animals were fed and they prepared to ascend back out of the suitcase, Newt suddenly turned on her.   
“ I would like to officially court you Miss Goldstein,” He said very abruptly. She looked up at him and chuckled lightly.   
“I thought you already were Mr. Scamander,” she replied. The look her gave her back was wide eyed.   
“But the answer is most certainly a yes,” she replied. The smile he returned was blinding.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 6 months since she last saw him. He had returned to New York to give her the book and ended up staying for nearly 2 weeks before returning to his research. In that 2 weeks, Tina had found herself falling in love with the peculiar British wizard. He was inherently kind and unassuming. He searched for answers in the world but was unconcerned with others opinions of himself. He was self-assured yet also shy and reserved. When he kissed her, she felt a sense of right… and a lot of heat. Those two weeks had been spent sharing dinners and activities, kisses and heated touches and the parting had nearly crushed her. She was falling and falling fast, against her better judgement. She was never a girl to fall in love with boys quickly; she always had her eye on the prize: career, care for Queenie and staying safe. For some reason, Newt Scamander had changed that. She was hopeless in regards to him and she missed his presence terribly.   
Arriving home from another long day at work, Tina found another internationally post-marked letter on her table. As usual, Queenie was off with Jacob. She had been practically living with him for weeks now. Tina did not fully approve but she was happy to see her sister happy. She opened the parchment to see a very short message in the familiar sloping handwriting,   
Tina,   
I am ready for a break from research. I also miss you terribly. I will be in New York in 1 week. I can’t wait to see you,   
Yours,   
Newt  
She checked the date on the postmark; Newt was due to arrive today! She checked the clock, it was 4pm. Her excitement faded a bit as she doubted there was another ship coming into the harbor this evening which meant that Newt was either already in New York or his travel had been delayed. She assumed it was the latter. Resigning herself to the fact that she would have to wait a bit longer to see the Brit she was pining for, she busied herself with making a cup of Tea. She had taken to doing this when she missed him; tea always made her think of him.   
While her water boiled, she changed out of the trousers and blouse she always wore to work and into her comfiest nightgown and warm dressing gown. Making her way back to the kitchen, she poured the boiling water into her mug just as she heard a light knock at the door. Assuming Queenie had simply forgotten her key again, she made her way to the door and turned the handle saying,   
“You really need to remember----.” She abruptly silenced when she saw who was behind the door. A familiar tall wizard in a bright blue coat looked shyly at her clutching a battered leather case and a bouquet of flowers. Tina could restrain herself as she jumped upon him, hugging his neck as tightly as she could. Hands still full, Newt simply kissed the side of her pale neck and whispered,   
“We should really get inside, I already tested the limits by sneaking up here. We can’t have you losing your apartment.” She let go of his neck regretfully and proceeded into the apartment and shut the door behind him. Newt set down his case and the flowers and turned back to her, meeting her eyes with heat in his gaze. Before she even knew what was happening, Newt had pressed her up against the door with a dominance she did not know he possessed. Their lips met with all the heat and passion that had pent up over the 6 months apart. Her small hands found their way into his auburn locks and her nails lightly scraped across his scalp. Newt groaned into the kiss and pressed even more against her, bringing their heated bodies flush as his hands found purchase on her slim hips.   
When they finally broke apart for much needed air, Tina looked up at him with hooded eyes and dark pupils. He gave a shaky smile and ran a hand softly up and down her side.   
“I missed you,” was his simple statement.   
“I missed you too,” she said with a smile.   
“Where’s Queenie?” He asked her as he glanced around, seemingly just now noticing the absence of the bubbly blonde.   
“Jacob’s house. She has basically moved in recently,” Tina said with an eye roll, “You can stay in her room if you would like.”   
Newt smiled at her again, “I would like that, thank you.” He then started, as if realizing that he still had Tina pressed up against the door, bodies flush, her hands in his hair and his on her hips, covered only by a light nightgown and her dressing gown. In the heat of their embrace, her dressing gown had slipped off of one shoulder, exposing her pale, smooth chest and the tops of her smooth breasts. He licked his lips, tightened his hold on her hips and captured her lips in another kiss. This time, there was no slowing down. She clutched his hair as he ran his tongue across her lip and opened her mouth to him. His assault on her mouth did not slow even as his hands worked upwards to undo the tie around her waist holding the dressing gown in place. Taking his cue, Tina moved her hands down to the buttons of his blue coat, undoing them quickly before working on his brown tweed jacket and vest. His hands had moved inside her dressing gown to her waist, covered only by the light nightgown. She could feel his heat and strength through the soft fabric and nearly ached at the sensation. His lips broke from hers but quickly reattached to her smooth neck to continue his assault of kisses and small nips on her sensitive skin. She didn’t even realize what she was doing as she let out a soft groan and moved her own hands inside his layers of clothing to feel his chest, covered only by his white button down shirt. She was aroused in a way she had never been before and the heat between her legs was only growing. She could feel his arousal against her thigh as she pressed herself against him even closer. Newt suddenly pulled away from her neck,   
“Tina we should stop,” came his strangled voice as he tried to avert his lust filled eyes. Tina reached a hand up to bring his face back to center and to force his eyes to meet hers.   
“I don’t want to stop,” she replied sincerely. Newt’s eyes widened and he blinked a few times.   
“Are you saying…. Do you….” He faltered as he looked at her with a mix of shyness and lust in his soft eyes. She reached up and kissed his full lips again before taking hold of his hand and began to lead him toward her bedroom. Despite her bold actions, her head was slightly reeling. She wanted to do this; she had missed him and she was practically in love with him already. She was a modern woman and though she was not scared, she was quite nervous to take the step. Once she had entered her room and closed the door, she finally looked up to meet his eyes again. Seeing the love reflected there, she felt her nerves ebbing away because she knew she wanted this-she wanted him.   
Newt seemed frozen in place as he stared at her. She removed her dressing gown and hung it on her wardrobe. Taking her cue he removed his blue coat and tweed jacket and vest one at a time and laid them nicely on her vanity chair. She sat down on the edge of her bed and patted the spot next to her to urge him to do the same. He sat, acting more like a scared animal than a man in love as he fiddled with his hands and averted his gaze. She reached out a hand to grasp his, ended his fiddling.   
“Newt, please relax. If you don’t want to do this it is fine.” At her words he finally looked up and met her gaze, his eyes still full of lust. His hands stilled and he took a deep breath,   
“There is nothing I want more than this. I just do not want to take advantage of you or push you or--” She cut off his rambling with a searing kiss. He melted into the kiss and moved against her slowly, pushing her back down against the bed as he hovered above her body. She felt as though she would burst with the sensation of it all. She had been no innocent back in her school days but she had never gone this far with a man because it just never felt right. It felt so right now that she could hardly contain her need for him. She reached up her hands to undo the buttons on his simple white shirt. Newt had again moved his lips to her neck causing her to groan in pleasure. He nipped her neck lightly in response causing her to rip open the last button as the sensation rolled through her. He pulled away when he heard the small ripping sound and she pulled the now freed shirt open, bearing his surprisingly broad chest to her. Her breath caught- Newt was extremely muscular. His chest was defined and chiseled in a way she hadn’t even seen on most of the Auror’s she worked with. It was also covered in a constellation of scars, some burn marks, some claw marks and more bite marks than she could count. The sight was enough to send heat straight to her center and she could feel the wetness forming.   
Newt sat back on his heels to remove the shirt the rest of the way before coming back to press atop her body. He looked at her deeply as he brought one knee up between her legs, softly pushing them apart and moving her nightgown further up her legs. Eventually he stilled, his legs between hers, close to her throbbing center and her nightgown just barely covering her sex. He closed his eyes and spoke in a soft voice,  
“Are you 100% sure of this, Tina?”  
“I have never been more sure of anything,” came her truthful reply as she pulled his face down to hers and recaptured his lips. Newt finally seemed satisficed that she wanted to do this and he sprang into action. He knee moved the rest of the way to her center and she moaned at the contact. She ground her hips down upon him, seeking friction and contact to complete the need she felt there. He reached down to the base of her nightgown and drew it further up, over her hips and stomach until it rested just below her breasts. He paused, as if waiting for permission and she lifted her upper body off the bed and lifted her arms. He smoothly removed the nightgown and tossed it on the floor. She laid back down fully on the bed and looked up at his slack jawed expression as he took in her small, pale breasts. He brought a calloused hand up her ribcage and brushed one rough thumb over her mocha colored areola, causing her nipples to harden instantly. She gasped and ground her hips down again as she felt her need growing stronger by the second.  
Anxious for more, she reached up and pulled his lips back down to hers again but he only gave her one searing kiss before moving his head down to her breast and he kissed around the small mound before finally drawing her aching nipple into his warm mouth. His teeth brushed over it lightly, drawing another moan from her lips and she grasped the sheets of the bed tightly as he suckled one of her stiff nipples and then the other. Her need was nearly unbearable now and as if he sensed this, Newt brought on hand down her stomach to still right above the top of her simple white underwear. He looked at her is if asking silent permission which she met with a soft cry,  
“Please.”  
His hand dipped down into the white fabric, through her dark curls and finally to the throbbing spot where she needed him. He stroked in lightly up and down, testing the wetness before inserting one calloused digit into her folds. She gasped and gripped the sheets again. Newt gave a uncharacteristically devilish smile and pumped the finger a few more times before brushing his thumb across her nub. Pleased with her reaction, he added another finger to her folds, stretching her walls gloriously. He continued a ferevered pace with the two fingers, punctuated but brushes of his calloused thumb against her sensitive numb. She felt herself drawing closer and closer to the edge, seeking that sweet release. She trashed lightly on the bed, writhing with pleasure as his pace picked up slightly. She was nearly there when he reached down and drew one still hard nipple into his warm mouth and drug his teeth across it. This sent her over the edge as she moaned his name while waves of pleasure rolled over her body and her walls convulsed around his talented fingers. When she came back to reality, she looked up at the man who had given her so much pleasure and saw his eyes were black with lust and his pants had grown very tight.   
She reached up and made quick work of the buttons on his pants and pulled them down quickly. Newt sensed what she was working toward and helped her along by pulling his pants the rest of the way down, followed quickly by his underwear. He now hovered over her, fully naked and she could see everything. His penis was large, thick and long and the veins on the side stood out as it throbbed, fully erect. She reached out a tentative hand to grasp the member and at her soft touch Newt collapsed down on top of her with a strangled groan. His eyes found hers as his hips thrusted lightly against her thigh, his erection rubbing against her smooth skin.   
“Tina, I need to be inside you. Now,” came his surprisingly assertive voice. He pushed back up from her body to reach down to the floor, bringing back his wand. He cast a quick contraceptive spell upon her abdomen, before throwing the wand back to the ground and whispering in her ear,  
“I want to be able to finish inside you.” She was surprised by his unusual boldness in her bed but nevertheless completely turned on by it. He reached down to guide his large penis to her entrance and just as the tip pushed into her entrance, he stilled once more and looked to her for one last confirmation. She nodded and reached her hands up to his firm buttocks and swiftly pulled his hips down, pushing his member into her, causing her walls to stretch and she moaned his name loudly. He drew back out and pushed back in harder and farther this time and that is when she felt the pinch of her broken hymen. Newt gave a low growl and picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of her tight walls, causing her pleasure to build and build. Soon, she heard him whisper her name before his penis shuddered inside her, and his seed spilled into her. He gave one more strong thrust and bit her shoulder, bring her to orgasm and she writhed with pleasure and moaned his name.   
Both spent but not willing to move, Newt allowed his weight to sink down upon her body, his now shrinking member still inside her. His lips pressed a few soft kisses along her collarbone as her hand softly stroked his backside. Eventually he slipped out of her and though she missed the sensation of being filled, she was happy to feel him roll over to lay behind her and draw her up against his chest. She sighed in contentment at the warmth and comfort of being in his arms, his body pressed up against her and his fingers lightly stroking the underside of her breast. She felt herself growing sleepy and before she dozed off, she heard his whispered words in her ear.   
“I love you Porpentina Goldstein.”  
“I love you too Mr. Scamander.”


	4. Chapter 4

Newt awoke in a bed much softer than the bunk in his case. He couldn’t move one of his arms, a large, warm weight holding it against the bed. As he opened his eyes, the events of the previous night came back to him in flashes. He saw the dark, chocolatey tresses splayed over the white pillow and remembered the way she had writhed on the bed beneath him. He saw her full lips and recalled the trails of heat they had left along his marred skin. He looked even lower where the tip of one dark nipple was peeking out above the quilt and remembered the feeling of it stiff in his own mouth.   
The memories combined with the proximity of Tina’s warm body caused his tired body to awaken and he felt his arousal growing. Not wanting to disturb Tina, he tried to ease back away from her warm body without waking her. Just as he started to roll over, he heard a soft sigh from the woman he was in love with and saw her warm, brown eyes open.   
“Good morning,” came her sleep addled voice as she rolled over to lay her head on his chest. He smiled and leaned down to drop a soft kiss on her forehead.  
“Morning love. How are you feeling?” he asked nervously. It had not taken a genius to realize that last night had been her first time given the drops of blood that had stained the sheet when he had finally drawn out of her. He was afraid she would be regretting her decision of giving herself to him, a man she had not known that long and that she certainly was not promised to much less married to. His eyes widened as the full weight of what he had done crashed down upon him. He had taken the virginity of a woman he wasn’t even married to. What kind of animal was he? He could not believe his lack of thought and care. She had said she wanted to do it but that was in the heat of the moment and he should have had the will power to stop himself. He had fallen in love with this incredible woman and now he was going to lose her over his primal lust and inability to control himself.   
While Newt’s mind was punishing him, Tina had grown more awake and alert.   
“Wonderful,” came her reply, breaking his reverie. She rolled her slim body on top of him, straddling his hips and leaned down to start kissing his scarred chest. Newt was stunned, it seemed she didn’t regret what they had done. He looked at the ceiling as he tried to contain his arousal, growing harder by the second thanks to her hips lightly grinding against his already hard erection and her light nips to his skin. Her lips made their way closer to his ear before her soft whisper undid him completely,   
“Make love to me Newt.”  
He did not have to be asked twice. He captured her lips with his own and thrust his tongue into her warm mouth. He reached a hand down to her center and felt her already sopping wet. He slid one finger inside her for a few pumps and then replace it with his now rock hard member, too turned on to waste any time. She moaned loudly as he filled her and he softly grasped her arms and pushed her up until she was sitting upon him. He had full view of her gorgeous chest and the look of ecstasy on her lovely face. He started to pump up into her warm folds and watched as her jaw fell open and small moans escaped it. He started to pick up the pace and groaned at the sight of her full breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts. He lifted up off the bed, not breaking his rhythm, to draw one nipple into his mouth, sucking it until it was rock hard and moving to the other for the same treatment. Her moans grew louder and more desperate and her small hands had found his hair and were pulling it desperately.  
He increased the pace and knew he would not last much longer. He removed one hand from her hip and used his thumb to rub her sensitive nub. Her moans turned nearly feral and she started to chant his name like a song. He soon felt her walls convulse around him as she moaned out his name loudly and it pushed him over the edge as well and he pumped his seed into he until he was fully spent. She collapsed down upon his chest, both breathing heavily and with a light sheen of sweat over their bodies. They remained in that position for a time before Tina stirred above him.   
“I need coffee,” she said and reached down to place a soft kiss on his lips. She lifted off of him and he watched with interest as her naked form made it’s way over to the wardrobe to pick up her dressing gown. As she drew the gown over her body, she turned back to him.   
“Enjoying the view, are we?” she teased before tying the waist, “Do you want me to start some water for tea?”  
“Please. I will go feed my creatures and join you,” came his reply as he too stood up out of the warm bed and her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened as she took in his full naked form. She quickly turned around and headed out the door as he search the floor for his trousers. He still could not believe what had transpired in the last 12 hours. He had not only told the woman he loved that he loved her, he had also made love to her twice. She was truly the most glorious being he had ever encountered. As he dressed he thought over his immense fortune that she seemed to reciprocate his feelings. She was so much better for him than Leta had ever been. Leta was, as Queenie had perfectly described, a taker. She had used him and destroyed him. Tina had pulled his heart back out of the steel cage he had locked it in. She was kind and caring while still strong and stubborn. She accepted him as he was and seemed to enjoy his creatures as well. He made his way into the main living area and over to his case, still lying by the door where he had placed it last night. He peeked into the kitchen to see Tina humming lightly while she arranged the slightly droopy flowers in a vase. He smiled at the sight before opening his case and descending into his own little world.   
He went about his usual chores quickly, for once ready to be back up in the regular world as quickly as possible. Chores complete, he made his way back into his small shed and over to his desk. He had made an impulse purchase while overseas recently and he felt it was the right time to use it. Finding what he was looking for in the back of his desk drawer, he tucked the small item into his pocket. He quickly made his way up the stairs and back into the Goldstein apartment.   
Before he made his way into the kitchen, he paused in the bathroom and tried to fix his auburn hair. He finally gave up the useless cause and made his way back to the kitchen. Tina was at the stove, cooking a small pan of scrambled eggs and a mug of steaming coffee rested next to a steaming mug of tea on the table. She turned to him and smiled,   
“Breakfast will be ready in a moment. I am not Queenie but I think they will taste okay.”  
“It smells delightful. Thank you,” he replied in a slightly shaky voice. She scooped the golden eggs onto two plates and carried them quickly to the table. Before she could sit down, Newt cleared his throat.   
“Tina, love, I have something I want to discuss with you,” came his nervous voice.   
“Is something wrong,” she replied, eyes narrowing with worry.   
“No, no nothing wrong,” he quickly assured her. He moved closer to her and reached out to grasp one of her hands. He drew it up toward his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.   
“Tina, it is no secret that I thought of you the whole time I was away. I wanted nothing more than to return to New York as quickly as possible because letters, though wonderful, just could not match spending time in your presence. I have never been one to grow close to people but I have very quickly fallen irrevocably in love with you.” He paused to take a breath and steady his voice while her face has melted into a state of pure adoration.   
“These last few hours have been some of the best of my life. I know our relationship has moved quickly,” this drew a blush from them both, “but I just cannot seem to help myself around you. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever encountered, inside and out.” He dropped her hand berudgedly and looked up to meet her eyes.   
“Could you close your eyes for just a moment please?” Tina looked at him with a confused smile and obliged with his wishes. In a few moments he spoke again,   
“You can open them.”  
As her soft brown eyes came back into view, he was kneeling on the kitchen floor, holding a small box which housed a gold and jade ring he had picked up on a whim in Asia.   
“Tina, I know this is too soon but I cannot wait. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have fallen deeply in love with you and do not wish to ever be parted from you again. Marry me,” he spoke, his voice breaking with emotion as he looked up into her stunned face. She just looked at him for a long moment, blinking furiously. He was in agony as he kneeled on her floor, heart bared before her. He had opened himself to her and taken the chance of getting crushed just like the last time he had allowed himself to love a woman. He knew he risked that happening again but the risk was worth the possible reward of calling this perfect woman his. Lost in his own thoughts as he waited for her answer, he almost didn’t hear her soft voice.   
“Yes.”  
He looked up at her astonished. She had actually said yes!! He reached up to grasp her left hand and slid the dainty ring down upon her third finger. She pulled him up and threw her arms around him, light sobs shaking her body. He too had a tear threatening to escape his eye. As she clung to him and sobbed he whispered in her ear,   
“I love you Tina Goldstein and I can’t wait to call you my wife. However, I know this has all moved very quickly and if you want to wait a while and have a lengthy engagement or---” she cut him off with a kiss.   
“I would marry you tomorrow Mr. Scamander but my sister would kill me for denying her a wedding to plan. So stop second guessing yourself- I want to marry you.”   
Her sister may be the legimens but Tina seemed to have no problem reading his mind and all of the self-doubt there. He smiled and kissed her again, starting to get lost in her embrace until the door opened and soft footfalls entered the apartment. They pulled apart slightly and turned to see Queenie’s golden head in the doorway, eyes as wide as saucers.   
“I cannot believe you two! I leave for the night and you up and get engaged!” came her shrill and disbelieving voice. Tina and Newt smiled and tried to pull their thoughts to anything except for the previous evening and morning activities.   
“Mercy Lewis! You did not!” they had failed. Queenies face turned bright red as she turned to walk to her room. As she moved away they heard her shout back,   
“I did not think you had it in you Mr. Scamander. But p lease use a silencing charm from now on, I do not want to hear through the walls what I just heard from your minds.”


	5. A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but it was just fighting to get out of my mind! More soon!

"When do you think you will give your notice?" Newt had asked off-handedly. Tina started at the comment.

"What do you mean?" She said, setting down her mug and looking at him curiously.

"At MACUSA as an Auror. You know, once we are married," came his nonchalant reply. She looked up at him eyes flashing and mind reeling at the implications within his simple words.

"You expect me to quit my career?" came her voice, barely masking her growing anger.

"Not quit, but just find something a little less dangerous," came his reply. He was still completely oblivious to her growing anger. Apparently asking her to give up her career upon marriage was perfectly normal to him. Of course it didn't bother him; he was obviously not as different as she had thought. Just like most men he wanted a subordinate wife to cook and clean and have babies. Surprise for him- that was not her idea of the path her life would take. She stood up from the table definitely and looked down at his now startled face.

"News flash Newt Scamander. You proposed to an Auror and that is who you will marry. If you wish for different arrangements, find a trophy wife who likes to cook and clean. I am not giving up my career. I thought you respected me more than to ask such a thing," she spit at him before spinning on her heel and stomping into her bedroom. She slammed the door with all her strength and plopped down onto her bed.

She couldn't believe she had fallen for it. She truly thought her would accept her as she was; a career woman. She did not want to give up her career for a life of homemaking duties. She didn't even think Newt wanted such a wife or he would have answered one of the letters from the bimbos who wrote to him on scented stationary. She wanted to marry Newt and be his equal. In this changing modern world, it seemed fine that she may still work full time and do dangerous things because that is what he did and they were equals. She had thought he agreed but she was mistaken. Her anger still flowing through her veins, she sat fuming and not knowing where to go from here. The wedding was mostly planned. She had already packed most of her things and released the lease on the apartment as Queenie was living with Jacob and she would move to England with Newt and take up a position at the Ministry of Magic. Thoughts racing, she didn't notice Newt Enter until he sat down on the bed beside her. His expression was pained as he looked at her angered face. She refused to look up at him and he sighed heavily before speaking,

"Tina, I do not want a wife simply to take care of my home and to give me children. I want a partner. I want you. You are an Auror and I love you for it. I only suggested such a thing because I figured that once we are married and if you become pregnant, a less dangerous job would be better. But if you want to keep being an Auror and not have children, that is fine with me. I would rather have you and worry about you than not have you at all. I was not trying to tell you what to do; I made a poorly gauged assumption and I am sorry. I know you are strong and smart; whatever you decide to do, I will support you. No matter what."

After his impassioned speech she dared to look up at him. His eyes were pleading. He was being sincere and she had just overreacted completely. She simply reached up to put her arms around him and leaned into his chest. He responded to her actions and brought his tentative arms up around her waist.

"I will step down when I become pregnant. I will not endanger our unborn children. However, I do not want to have children right away. When the time is right, we will start a family," she said quietly. Newts grip around her waist tightened and he leaned down to drop a kiss onto her forehead.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me. I was looking forward to having you to myself for a few years anyway," he replied, a smile in his voice.

6 months after they married, Tina passed out in the Auror office after a raid. The nurse at St. Mungo's congratulated her on her pregnancy. Newt laughed and Tina cried; sometimes even the best laid plans are not meant to be. Tina turned in her 2 weeks' notice the next day.


End file.
